callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossfire
Crossfire is one of the largest maps in Call of Duty 4, with perhaps the most open buildings and places to hide. It is a favorite of snipers and campers alike. Intense sniper battles often occur between the two two-story buildings at either end of the long street. Plenty of combat also occurs in the small buildings that line the main street. Crossfire is good for Domination matches and Hardcore Team Deathmatches, as there are lots of hiding and camping spots. Assault and sniper classes work well on this map. Shotguns are also a popular choice to do the large percentage of close-range fighting. Desert camouflage is often preferred. Glitches Crossfire is notorious for the amount of glitches in the map. There is a way to get to the Bog in "War Pig," and a glitch that allows the player to go to many sniper spots, including the tallest building (possibly) in the game, or a bridge. One of the more well known glitches in game, this glitch involves the player using tactics to "climb" up the rundown building at the back end of the map. First the player must climb the stairs, then jump onto the chair placed against the wall. In old school mode, the player may simply just jump and land on the thin piece of wall sticking out, jump onto the third story of the building, then jump onto the lowest piece of debris sticking out from the roof. In regular modes, the player must time the jumping so that he jumps to the left a little then goes right and lands on the thin piece of wall, and make a perfectly timed leap onto the third story. Using an RPG, the player must aim it down and jump at the same time as firing the RPG. The player can also get on the top of the building by going to the left hand slab of rock and sprint jumping to the top. When the player is on the top of the building, he can go left or right depending on where he wants to go, though most players choose going right on the building, as it has a bigger view of the map. Walking on midair (glitch) the player may camp on the buildings. This is good for protecting the bomb in Sabotage, though, once the player is out of ammo, he is out of luck, and must jump to his death to respawn with more ammo. On old school, the player can usually find others fighting for the glitch, as it is well known. An alternate method to get to the top of the run-down building is to get to the second floor, jump onto the washing machine, then jump onto the third-story ledge (old school only unless use RPG when jumping). It produces the same result, without timing. Because the area is very linear and plain, the player can often see the "void" outside of the map, especially when replaying air strikes. There is a way to "float" on top of a helicopter and kill any enemy players out in the open, or destroy an enemy helicopter witth ease, though floating is very challenging. First, you have to go to the building that has a ladder leading up to a destroyed wall, that is commonly used for sniping. Then, you have to walk onto the wooden structure to the left. No matter what, on the helicopters 2nd pass, it will briefly hover in front of the wall. That is a good time to throw C4 on it, fire a rocket, or launch a grenade. Note: while it is hovering it CANNOT shoot you if you are on the wooden boards. If it is a friendly helicopter, you can jump on it, but it requires split second timing. While it is hovering, you will only just be able to see its back rotors, but as soon as is begins to turn around, you have to jump onto it. Note: This is VERY hard, and you might not get it on your first few times. If done correctly, you will be able to shoot enemy players without them seeing or knowing where you are.When the helicopter starts to leave the map, you will automatically fall onto a otherwise inecessible building, and you will be able to succesfully snipe many players without them killing you, because you will be virtually invisible. Tips *The USMC have a small advantage where their desert camo uniforms often make it hard for them to see over a long distance without a sniper or ACOG Scope. *An easy way to get the Counter Claymore or Counter C4 challenge is to run along the side of the map that has stairs going downward and a staircase going up leading to a room. Go down the staircase leading down and the player should see a doorway leading out side. Put a C4 on the wall and go prone somewhere secluded. When someone comes by shoot it. For a Claymore, point the Claymore away from the door way so that it doesn't just explode on its own. *One of the places to camp and hide would be in the building off to the side with the ladder on the side of it. Go up the ladder and into the second room, where there is a table on its side(to the right) and a couch (to the right) the player can jump back there and wait for enemy snipers for a quick and easy kill. *A very good and "so obvious that no one would look there" spot for snipers is at the end of the map where the OpFor spawns. There is the big sniper building where the front wall of the upstairs is all blown away, but just next to that, where all the cars are parked, there is a red car that snipers can sit behind. The player can break the driver and passenger windows by knifing them and snipe through the windows. The player is virtually invisible from across the map, and even people who run by it usually don't look there! *Snipers often lurk in the diner and the downhill shops *If enemies start to head towards the OpFor spawn point on the left there are some bins nearby. The player can hide behind these and shoot out, the players are hard to spot and grenades can't reach them easily. *On objective based modes, it is recommended to place 3 up to 6 C4's around an objective and have a claymore stepping right in front of it so that once the person trying to get to the objective reaches it, he may activate the claymore and if that doesn't kill him, then the C4's will explode and kill him for sure. *A good tactic for if the player spawns as OpFor is to run through the diner and across the whole side of the map until he/she reaches the two story building near the Marines spawn point, climb the ladder and if the player has Dead Silence the player should be able to take out all snipers in the building. Note that most players might plant claymores at the top of the ladder. *The middle of the map, where the long stretch of road is notoriously known as "Broadway" because of two reasons: 1. The player will be in the middle of everything where everyone can see the player. 2. If the player decides to walk down he/she will be "lit" up with gunfire. *Another place to camp for people who are new is down by the green car on the other side of the bus, go prone and pick off the OpFor soldiers running from one side of the road to the other. It's good for 5-10 kills. Trivia *In one of the houses, there is a teddy bear laying on the bed's mattress. *There are various signs advertising a super market but it is funny to note that it says Subermarket. * At the building to the left-forward of the Marines spawn point, there is a smashed table onto which a player can jump and get stuck. * At the southwestern corner, there is a fence that indicates the end of the map. On the other you can see parts of the multiplayer map Bog. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer